


Princess Thor

by Skankynorse



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Evil Frigga, Evil Heimdall, Evil Odin (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Thor (Marvel), First Time, Grooming, Halloween Challenge, Impregnation, Lactation Kink, Lady Thor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, War Prize Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skankynorse/pseuds/Skankynorse
Summary: Crown Princess Thor Odindottir has everything any god can ever dream off. She is the youngest and only female ruler to ever ascend the golden throne. Her parents and people cherish and love her but darkness looms right around the corner.Suddenly her world goes upside down when the frost giants attack killing her father and enslaving her and her mother. She is to marry Loki, crown prince of Jotunheim to ensure the safety of her mother and Asgard. A war prize for the victors to use and debase.female Thor feels with hard porn. incest and rape.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Heimdall (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Laufey/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Tyr/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. revenge

**1600yrs ago Jotunheim, Utgard citadel.**

The war was over. Odin stood tall and proud;looking down upon the fallen Jotun. Laufey king defeated. With this, all the realms are his to command. His army celebrated, feet stomping, weapons clanking as they plundered the empty city. Now, he will go back to his queen and young daughter as Allfather, the ruler of the nine.

His journey began when his father, Bor fell in battle against the dark Elves laying waste to them. Newly crowned, his gaze fell on the lush fertile land of Vanaheim, with its rich mines and abundance. He attacked them, taking them by surprise under the cover of night sky, mowing through their country side like a scythe through grass. Within a week, the able men and women escaped to the capital leaving the weak to die on the Aseir blades. Thus Vanir war began with Aseir occupying all the lands surrounding the capital while Vanir put up a strong resistance from within the walls.

The war went on, spreading through the realm with Aseir attacking villages and port cities plundering government buildings and temples alike looting and committing mass murder. The brought back wealth and slaves to Asgard to fill their coffers with gold. The Berserkers were most notorious setting towns on fire after they were done storming the place.

The Vanir gained ground every once and again but the war dragged on as no party refused to bend a leg. The Aseir had advantage with fresh supplies coming every few weeks while Vanir made do with meager rations. Over a century, the greedy Aseir reduced the once wealthy kingdom to point of collapse. They raided the far lying villages, burning the harvest, tying the farmers to trees while the soldiers took turns raping their wives and young daughters. Even young boys were not spared from their cruelty.

After 130 yrs of intense battle, Odin and his general captured Frey, the crown prince of Vanaheim.The demanded complete surrender and 12 ships filled to the brim with gold, precious gems and slaves. King Njord agreed for surrender, pleading Odin for mercy on the slaves and gold. Infuriated Odin had his berserkers chase Frey with clubs and arrows, beating him near death at a drunken feast refusing to let the crown prince go.

Frigga Njorddottir, the 2nd princess of Vanaheim passed through the Aseir camp unseen and undetected halting at the entrance of the great citadel, once their fertility temple, now home of the enemy king on Vanir soil. She walks into the great circular rooms finding the Aseir king on a make shift throne.

She bowed low, one knee on the ground introducing herself to the enemy king. Her long golden hair flowed down her back in thick ringlets. Her face was round with narrow aristocratic nose, deep blue eyes like the crystal oceans of her home. She was beauty personified.

“ My lord, I am Frigga, youngest daughter of king Njord. I am a humble of the Norns blessed with wisdom and fertility. The norns favored me by choosing to bestow the gift of prophecy.”

She rises to her feet,elegant silhouette in white, a small smile gracing her face saying, “ The gifts can be yours, your majesty; But for a small price.”

The old king lifted his head, blue eyes amused.

“ What will you choose my king ?! Your men stole everything, taken all they could. Vanaheim lay in ruins. We have no riches to steal, no men to fight and no slaves to give. But we will never bend our knee, until the last of us breath. I propose an alliance. Take me with you, in what ever position you see fit. I will lay my gifts at your feet and go willing with all your schemes.” Frigga swore with her hand on her heart.

She let out a choked sound as Odin is on her, crowding her, the feel of his rough hands overwhelming her young body and mind.

The next day Aseir left Vanaheim with the Vanir princess declaring Vanaheim a vassal state.

Over the next three decades, Frigga rose in power becoming the Queen of Asgard while Odin lay siege on Alfheim. The Nidavellir dwarves bend knee willing, offering Gungnir, the spear of gods to the king.

Meanwhile Jotunheim cut off ties with the other worlds, closing their borders to prevent Odin's conquest. Frigga cast the threads of fate coming up with the solution of Bifrost, recruiting the vanir general,Heimdall as the gate keeper.

On the other hand, Odin sowed the seeds of civil war in Muspelheim thereby leaving the realm in political unsuitability. He left them to their devices as Muspelheim was too warm for his men to fight before focusing on Jotunheim.

After a century of careful planning, he disguised himself as a elderly Jotun tribesmen leading a small tribe to Midgard. Once they touch down on Midgardian soil; he slaughtered the Jotuns and natives leaving bloody corpses in his wake.

Odin falsely blamed Laufey for the invasion, attacking Joutenheim. He waged war on the frozen realm with men pouring in through the newly constructed bifrost trying to lay siege to the royal palace.

The Jotun warriors fought feirecly pushing back the hordes of Aseir giving a tough battle. The war waged on for a 700yrs with Jotuns on the lead when Frigga sneaked into the frozen realm, stealing their casket of ancient winters turning the tide of war. Even with the casket, it took Odin and his men a decade to beat the Jotuns before they retreated to Asgard with a narrow victory.

**Present day.**

“ Is everything in place.”

“ Yes father.”

“ My child, we will ride at dawn. Long had the Aseir thwarted the realms. Long did Odin rule over us. It is time for a new force to rise and rise we will; crushing the Aseir and making an example of them.”

**Present day Aseir palace.**

Odin Allfather stood tall, before the assembled might of Aseir; Gungnir in hand. Cheers and well wishes erupted from the crowd waiting for their crown princess to make an entrance. Thor odindottir entered the golden halls dressed to the nine, her red cape flowing around her as she walked the path towards the dais where the golden throne stood.

A swell of pure joy bloomed in Odin's chest as he watched his beloved daughter stride towards him, all smiles as Asgard cheered on her. Thor approached her father, bending her knee.

Rising Gungnir, He slammed the base of the staff into the floor silencing the crowd.

“Thor Odindottir, my heir, my only child! I have long dreamed for this day to come. Do you swear....”

“ FROST GIANTS, MY LORD. THEY ARE IN THE PALACE.”cried a page rushing in through the golden doors bleeding heavily.

Shouts of disbelief and horror filled the air as Queen Frigga rushed to the stage. Odin barked for the guards.

“ Men, to your weapons. we shall defeat these monsters once and for all.” princess Thor barked orders, Mjolnir in hand.

“ Heimdall...” cried the page boy falling face first as an ice spear lodged in his head.

Odin stood frozen as a cold presence swept through the room.A form materialized from thin air and Laufey stood before Odin with an ice blade in hand.In a swift movement, Odin's head separated from his neck flying through the air, falling into the crowd.

Frigga stood speechless as Odin's headless body took a step towards her before crumbling to ground. Thor roared thunderous, hammer raised to strike down Laufey; when she is knocked through a pillar by another Jotun.

The golden halls plunge into chaos as Jotuns pour through the doors. Bodies fall, blood spraying painting the marble floors. Pillars crumbling as ice and frost cover the throne room.Death throes echo through the halls as jotun soldiers slaughter the resisting Aseir.

Princess Thor gasped in pain, mjolnir lying a few meters away. The jotun mage blasted her with a green bolt of seidr sending her through a wall. She felt her ribs crack. Stars danced in her eyes threatening to render her unconscious. Cold seeped through her dress like thorns, piercing her flesh, making her cry out in pain. She fell to her knees as a ice spear lodged in her thigh.

She cried out at the sensation of raw power ripping from her body, she lifted her head to find her mother bent over a blue altar, blue seidr flowing from inside her to the altar. she felt her heart sink at what was happening. The vile monsters were stealing magic from their bodies, rendering them helpless. But if they thought it is enough to defeat the daughter of Odin, they have another thing coming at them. When she gets free, she will slay them with her bare hands and dance on their corpses.

“ Do you yield my queen?” asked the mage going on one knee, to look her mother in the eye.

Frigga snarled struggling to stand, her body shaking from the loss of seidr.

The mage watched a sly grin playing on his face as the Queen stood tall.

“ Think wisely my queen, with the snap of my fingers, your people; men, women and children will get pierced by ice spears, left to die a slow painful death.”

Frigga spat in his face and the mage laughed, a low pitched fluting sound. Red bore maliciously at the brilliant sapphire.

“ Perhaps you will yield for your daughter's sake.” He said turning her to Thor with a sharp pull to her hair.

“ Mother forget my being. If today is the day, I feast in Valhalla, I will gladly do so knowing I have defeated these monsters...” the princess was cutoff with ice enveloping her, her body encased in a thick block of ice squeezing her neck like a noose.

“ I .... I will yeild. Please let my daughter go. Take everything but please let my daughter go.” cried Frigga falling to the floor.

“ My queen, no need to look so defeated. You will get to keep your throne. They only need the crown princess as a hostage to ensure Asgard's good behavior.” chimed a known voice shocking the Aseir.

“ Ah,.... Heimdall. The man of the hour. I was wondering where you ran off to.” laughed the seidmadr turning towards the golden doors.

Heimdall grinned broadly walking through the doors, the Jotun warriors clasping his back, shaking hands as he passed through.

“ Queen Frigga. Meet your new husband.” the mage introduced the watchmen grinning at her shocked and appalled face.

“ Thankyou, crown prince, Loki. I believe, introduction is unnecessary.” Heimdall said, his eyes taking in the defeated queen.

“ Shall we get on with the show, good Heimdall. Let us give these Aseir a sample of what will happen if they wrong the us.” cooed Loki turning to the Queen.


	2. frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut alert. starring queen frigga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter princess thor.

“ Take off your dress, darling.” commanded Heimdall his face predatory. Two soldiers moved closer to Frigga pulling her up by her hands. A hush fell upon the assembled before loud cries broke out, aseir and Jotun voices mixing together.

“ Get away from my mother, you traitor.” cried the princess thrashing in her bonds.

“ Queen Frigga, you don't want to keep us waiting.” purred Heimdall stripping off his golden gloves.

Queen Frigga gazed at her captors before turning to her child. She was keenly aware of the audience watching her. Slowly, she untied the golden sash at her waist knuckles white. Her thin bloodless fingers worked on the ties at the nape of her neck. The ties gave under her stiff fingers loosening, the gown slipped down her shoulders revealing the cotton chemise. The gown pooled at her ankles and she stilled, gripping the thin chemise.

“ My Queen.” 

Her fingers gripped the straps of her chemise. With a deep breath, she pushed the straps down, swallowing as the material fell off her body leaving her exposed.

The crowd gasped, breath catching at her beauty. They knew the queen possessed a youthful, ever-glowing beauty to her. But seeing her naked, they stared in awe, mouth watering. Queen Frigga is the most beautiful thing they have ever laid there eyes on. She stood her head held high uncaring of her nudity before the entire realm.

“ You will pay for this.” The princess shouts, the air around her trembling with charge.

“ All of you will die for this insult.”

Frigga blinked the tears away, trying to ignore the voices, the vulgar jokes and lewd comments thrown her way. She refused to look at the headless body of her husband or how the soldiers used his head to play catch. Her child struggled being frozen alive. 

The traitor stepped closer to her with a wicked glint in his eyes. She grit her teeth and fought down the sharp anger boiling her blood. Instead she focused on standing proud, her mouth set in a thin line.

“ She's got nice figure, doesn't she Heimdall ? I bet her long legs would feel fantastic wrapped around your waist!” sighed Loki standing to the side.

The watchman chuckled low and dark, “ Careful, crown prince. Princess Thor doesn't like competition even from her own mother.” warned Heimdall stepping on the fallen king. He lifted his booted foot, grunting as he brought it down onto Odin's back pushing his life less body closer to the throne. Thor cried out at the abuse of her father's fallen body, the icy tendrils wrapped around her cutting off blood to her limbs.

“ Well, I am off to collect my dues, appreciation for my efforts.”  
“ I hear Odin has vast collect of shiny artifacts.” singsonged Loki mock bowing to the Queen before turning to his father who sat at a feasting table content to watch the drama unfold. Hands glowing, Loki readied a teleportation spell when,....

“Wait, my prince.” shouted Heimdall lifting Gungnir from Odin's hands offering it to the enemy prince on a bent knee.

“ This will prevent the destroyer from attacking you.”

“Thank you, Heimdall.” 

“ My pleasure, prince Loki.” said Heimdall rising to his feet as the prince left in green smoke,

The watchman pulled off his golden helmet, revealing a surprisingly handsome face, square jaw, strong nose. His golden eyes were hard with a cruel twist to his mouth. He leered at the Queen and Frigga wished she could afford to shield her body from his eyes.

“ Look at her tits heave, I bet she's leaking at the thought of your cock.” barked an Aseir, others joining in with similar comments. Soon the hall filled with nasty words and rustling of fabric.

Heimdall stepped closer, his bloody armor falling to ground.” Don't worry, gentlemen. By the time I am done, She will be screaming, begging for more.”

“ Get away, you filthy beast.” Thor shouted, lightening dancing around her, finally free of ice. Immediately men jump on her only to get knocked away falling to the floor, burnt inside out.

Meanwhile Frigga kneed Heimdall, missing his crotch as he moved to protect his balls. The Queen twisted around, darting behind the throne. She looked on heart leaping as Laufey struck Thor, her head hitting the stone pillar, loosing conscious. She cried out as men carried her daughter away to be locked in the dungeons.

She gasped sharply as she was abruptly dragged back by her hands and thrown across the throne. Pain flared across her spine as She hit the golden chair, crying out as it scrapped her back. Heimdall stepped on Odin's chest using him as a step stool, pinning her to the seat. 

His one arm restrained both her hands, pressing his entire weight on her to prevent escape. His hand across her stomach and up to fondle her breast tugging on the tip.

“ I know you love having your nipples played with. I watched you countless times begging for the old bastard's hands.” Heimdall said stepping harder on Odin.

“ Fuck you.” Frigga spat in his face.

Heimdall tightened his grip around her nipple, twisting hard. The queen gasped in pain, trying to kick him off earning a slap to her face. She wailed as the blow hit, leaving her vision spinning.

Without a word, Heimdall released her unlacing his pants. He gripped her legs pulling them apart, bearing her for all to see.

“ NO!” Frigga cried out as Heimdall grabbed his thick length and brought it between her spread legs, sliding the tip along her folds.

He grunted as he positioned himself, grabbing hold for her hips and pushed in, one smooth motion. Frigga kneed as pain flared inside her, renewing her fight to get away. She tried pushing him off as he pulled out and thrust inside all in, his balls slapping her folds. She jerked sobbing as pain intensified with every thrust. 

Frigga wailed at every deep thrust, her insides burning as she tried fruitlessly to close her legs. The crowd laughed, coins changing hands at the anguished wails.

Heimadall ignored her cries and started to thrust in earnest. Her pussy was tight, velvety smooth as it gripped his length. He growled thrusting deeper, pushing himself to the hilt. He set a punishing rhythm skin slapping against skin. 

Frigga sobbed every time, the watchman shoved his cock deep inside her. His precome slicked her channel, allowing his cock to glide smoothly.

Heimdall pressed her legs further apart, for better leverage and thrust harder with a single goal of climaxing inside her. At some point Frigga stopped struggling, her body lax at the continuing assault.

He looked down finding her blue eyes dazed, mouth open in breathy gasps. The hatred was replaced by blankness and arousal. He looked lower watching his cock slide into her puffy cunt, her hole stretched on his huge length. He gripped her harder, fresh bruises painting her creamy skin. The cheers of the soldiers encouraging him to go faster and harder.

He groaned thrusting faster as his orgasm rolled through him. The queen bucked her hips in time to meet his thrusts, her fingers white as she gripped the golden arm rest. He set a brutal pace. He pulled his cock out all the way, before slamming deep into her, lifting her off the throne with every thrust. Frigga sobbed as her breasts jiggled every time he rutted into her. He thrust hard, the tip pressing against her womb before he stilled.

“ NO.........NO, PLEASE.” the queen struggled as he rocked his hips, once twice before his cock pulsed. His seed splashed against her cervix, coating her womb with his cum.

Tears flowed freely down Frigga's face as Heimdall grunted pressing a hard kiss to her mouth, hips thrusting shallowly feeding her his seed. Her walls tightened squeezing as Heimdall collapsed on her, gasping and trembling as his soft cock continued to twitch inside her.

They lay breathing harshly when a bright flash filled the hall. Heimdall cried out, choking on his blood as Gungnir plunged through his chest. He crumbled to the floor, beside Odin sightless. Frigga lay frozen in place at the unexpected turn of events, watching the crown prince with wide fearful eyes. Her body froze, legs spread wide open as she tried to get her breathing under control. Loki watched intently as white seed dripped down her cunt pooling on Odin's chest.

Laufey stood from his seat, equally surprised at the sudden change of events.

“ Loki, why did you do that? We had a perfect agreement with the gatekeeper. The old queen for the throne.” he barked frustrated.

Loki turned to his father, solemn as he explained, “ Surely, you remember my king. How Queen Frigga turned Odin's mind to other realms leaving Vanaheim safe in the shadows. What will we do if she entices Heimdall to raise his sword against us.”

“ Look at her, don't you see men lusting after her disgraced body. Jotun and Aseir alike. Do you not see their desire, how they would die happily but for a moment between her legs....” Loki stopped his eyes drinking in her beautiful body. His hands moving ( as if pulled by an invisible string) to her dripping folds.

Frigga lay limp, fight leaving her as tears fell from her eyes. Her mind retreated from her body. Barely noticing as the crown prince fingered her aching folds. She bucked her hips, thrusting on his fingers as pleasure coursed through her.

Frigga squirmed, her attempts to get away half hearted and fruitless. Panting at the feel of his long fingers inside her folds, she moaned. His thumb brushed against her clit making her breath stutter. Slick mixed with cum gushed down her pussy, forming a puddle as he added a third finger inside her hot core. Her pussy making wet slurping noise as his fingers thrust deep into her. 

Frigga shivered hard, spreading her legs wider as Loki hummed above her, his fingers thrusting against her swet spot every single time. She saw the young prince lean forward to mouth at her left breast. She groaned as he nipped her tip before sucking on her perky nipple. She jerked as his other hand pressed hard on the clit, rolling it between her fingers.

She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking with shame and arousal. She saw several palming their cocks eyes trained on her. She shouldn't feel ... The enemy prince was younger than her child.She can't let this go .....

Loki circled her pearl, his fingers rough with nails grazing her button making sparks explode inside her. He thrust his fingers faster, pressing hard on her clit. Frigga shuddered, mouth falling open with a broken moan, her walls clenching around his long fingers as orgasm ripped through her. Her body jerked, slick gushing as she went boneless from intense pleasure. 

Loki huffed, panting as he moved away from the former queen, catching her glazed eyes with a shit eating grin.

“ Father, I always wanted a mother.” He said turning to his sire.

“ Congratulations my queen, you just found your third husband.”


End file.
